The First Kiss
by eReLRa
Summary: Anak itu selalu sendiri. Entah di sekolah atau di rumah. Dan ia tak keberatan. Bahkan saat teman-temannya menganggap ia terlalu 'ajaib' untuk diajak berteman. Satu hal ,dari segala cibiran yang dialamatkan padanya... dia hanya perduli pada satu cibiran. 'Lelaki yang harus dihindari untuk diajak berciuman'./AU/ My second fiction on ffn...:)/Drarry and RonMione


The First Kiss

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling. And story based from short film "oranges" by Kristian Phitie.

Author: eReLRa

Pair : Draco Malfoy x Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre: eung...*mikir dulu* Hurt/Comfort kayaknya... ga tau angst?!

Summary: Anak itu selalu sendiri. Entah di sekolah atau di rumah. Dan ia tak keberatan. Bahkan saat teman-temannya menganggap ia terlalu 'ajaib' untuk diajak berteman. Satu hal ,dari segala cibiran yang dialamatkan padanya... dia hanya perduli pada satu cibiran. 'Lelaki yang harus dihindari untuk diajak berciuman'.

Warning! Gak ngambil bagian manapun dari buku-kecuali karakter sih-! No Magic! BoyxBoy... Don't Like? So,why you still open this fiction,Dummie?!

Who like this? I hope you can enjoy this story...^^

"Sudah bawa bekal,harry?",suara wanita pertengahan usia 30 tahun menggema dari sudut dapur.

"Sudah,mum..",remaja lelaki berkacamata bundar itu menghentikan sepersekian detik keasyikannya menalikan sepatu.

"Susu coklatmu sudah kau minum?",si kacamata bundar itu menghentikan lagi kegiatannya,menoleh ke belakang sebelum mulai menjawab dengan enggan.

"Sudah,mum..",ini aktivitas pagi yang sudah terlalu ia hapal detailnya. Ibunya tidak akan menyerah untuk terus bertanya soal hal-hal kecil yang seorang ibu anggap begitu penting. Ah.. seandainya ibu bukan wanita... Remaja lelaki itu buru-buru menggeleng. Membayangkan ayahnya bersanding dengan pria adalah hal tergila yang melintas di kepalanya. Pria mungkin tidak akan secerewet ini. Tapi mana mungkin ia lahir jika ayahnya menikahi pria?

"Sudah mau berangkat? Pulang jam berapa? Ingin mum jemput atau tidak?",wanita cantik bermata emerald-persis miliik si kacamata bundar- sibuk berjalan mendekati anaknya sambil melepas apron. Setelan kerjanya sudah sedia dibalik apron itu.

"Aku bawa sepeda saja hari ini..",setelah menerima kecupan di pipi yang buru-buru ia hapus dengan punggung tangan ia segera berbalik. Menutup pintu dengan agak kencang dan segera menghampiri sepeda. Well... hanya itu cara paling sempurna untuk mengakhiri rutinitas pagi di rumah keluarga potter. Setidaknya menurut Harry... sang putra tunggal.

Harry sedang memarkir sepedanya dan menggembok satu-satunya sepeda kesayangannya itu saat rombongan beberapa gadis lewat di dekatnya. Ia buru-buru menundukan lebih dalam lagi kepalanya. Salahkan gerak refleksnya yang terlalu terlatih untuk menghindari tatapan para gadis yang berkesan menghakimi. Itu menurut Harry,tidak menurut Ron yang matanya mengikuti kemanapun para gadis cantik itu melenggang. Ok... tapi jangan anggap Harry tidak normal karna sikap anti-sosialnya itu.

Ayolah... reaksi harry sama sekali tidak berlebihan. Mengingat ia ada dalam daftar kutubuku paling dihindari untuk diajak berkencan. Ditambah dengan kacamata minsnya yang ketinggalan zaman dan kawat gigi yang membuat tampangnya kekanakan. Dan anak kelas 2 HighSchool mana yang masih membawa bekal buatan rumah ke sekolah? Bagi harry wanita di dunia ini hanya ada dua,Ibunya dan Hermione,pesaing utamanya soal frekuensi kehadiran di perpustakaan.

Dan bicara soal ibunya,Harry tidak yakin akan bertemu dengan wanita supersibuk itu lagi hari ini. Pertanyaan ia ingin dijemput atau tidak selalu lebih terkesan basa-basi. Wanita itu jarang sekali menepati janji. Ayahnya juga. James Potter,agen FBI paling profesional dari Inggris. Dan selalu dilibatkan dalam berbagai kasus berbahaya dan sejauh ini selalu berhasil. Kau tanya apa harry bangga? Ya. Tapi jika kau tanya apa harry bahagia? Jawabannya tidak.

Harry bahkan lupa kapan terakhir daddy-nya itu pulang ke rumah. Eung... mungkin natal tahun lalu? Atau tahun sebelumnya? Atau mungkin tahun sebelumnya lagi? Ah... percuma juga coba-coba ia ingat.

"Bekal apa hari ini,Harry?",itu suara Crabe, disampingnya ada pria tambun lain seingat harry bernama Goyle. Ah... dan dibalik dua raksasa tukang makan yang senang sekali menjahilinya itu ada Draco Malfoy,Si Pangeran Es. Percayalah... Harry bukan tipe penggosip. Tapi bahkan meskipun Harry tak mau tahu selentingan bahwa Malfoy muda itu adalah incaran utama untuk diajak kencan tahun ini...itu sudah bukan rahasia lagi.

Harry melewati ketiganya begitu saja. Tumben sekali si Malfoy muda itu tak ikut menghinanya. Biasanya ia yang berada di barisan terdepan. Sekilas tadi Harry melihat ia serius membaca. Mungkin karna sebentar lagi sudah dekat ujian. Setidaknya Harry bisa bernafas lebih mudah dengan kewarasan si pirang itu kalau sudah dekat ujian.

Berikutnya yang ia lewati adalah rentetan kelas 3. Dan ia sejak tahun kemarin selalu merasa risih tiap kali melewatinya. Dosa siapa? Harry ingin berteriak lantang dan menyalahkan sistem ferifikasi Panitia Olimpiade Fisika London tahun lalu yang salah memasukannya ke daftar anak kelas 2. Dan membuatnya memenuhi syarat untuk mengikuti Olimpiade itu. Membuat suara dukungan terpecah,antara untuk Harry dan untuk Cedrig Driggory. Walau pada awalnya seluruh sekolah kecuali Hermione mendukung Cedrig-bahkan ron saja menuduhnya menyuap panitia lewat ayahnya. Setelah putaran pertama,Harry membuktikan kemampuannya dan yah... ia mendapatkan lagi kepercayaan teman-temannya.

Well... meskipun tidak menghilangkan tatapan sinis angkatan Cedrig padanya. Terlebih saat yang meraih medali emas justru Harry. Harry selalu bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia bisa tetap hidup jika setiap hari harus melewati koridor kelas 3? Anggap saja Tuhan cukup mencintainya,makanya ia masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang.

Ahh...Tapi apa setelah gegap gempita itu Harry memiliki teman tambahan? Sekali lagi tidak.

"Mate?",Ron menyikut remaja berambut berantakan itu. Kebiasaan buruk melamunnya adalah salah satu yang sering membuat,Ron- Satu-satunya sahabat yang harry punya- sering senewen sendiri. Karna remaja lelaki itu bisa dengan mudah melukai dirinya sendiri jika pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana.

"Yes?",jawabnya sigap begitu tersadar.

"Perhatikan buku Kimiamu baik-baik. Belum tentu hari ini kita berpasangan. Tahu sendiri tugas prakter dari Mr. Snape tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung..",bisikan Ron disambut anggukan kikuk dari remaja itu.

Ia terlalu serius memikirkan berita tentang Cho Chang –gadis pindahan dari korea- yang menurut gossip baru saja putus dengan Cedrig. Lalu apa itu artinya Harry punya kesempatan untuk mendekati gadis yang ditaksirnya sejak tahun lalu itu? Ok..ini menyedihkan sekali, tapi Harry sendiri yakin jawabannya tidak. Cho Chang tahu bahwa 'ada' mahluk bernama Harry Potter yang duduk di kelas yang sama dengannya saja sudah patut dirayakan.

"Baiklah,seperti yang sudah direncanakan...",dan well... bahkan jika seluruh dunia lupa ingatan soal rencana mereka,pria bernama Severus Snape itu tak akan pernah lupa untuk 'rencana' merepotkan murid-murid di kelasnya. Entah tugas,entah test mendadak, atau yah... percobaan kimia yang kadang-kadang di luar nalar. Maka pertanyaan yang paling sering terulang adalah.. Kapan Profesor Dumbledore yang luar biasa jenius-kepala sekolah selama 3 dekade ke belakang- akan mengganti Severus?

"Hanya tuhan yang tahu apa yang bisa terjadi setelah ini..",sementara Severus mengeluarkan senyum simpul yang menurut para murid di kelas itu cukup mengintimidasi. Ia menutup buku absen dan mulai sibuk berkeliling setelah sebelumnya menjelaskan bahwa mereka akan praktek penyepuhan emas.

Dan meskipun emas- yang entah berasal darimana- yang digunakan dibawa sendiri oleh guru mereka,juga semua tekhnik untuk praktek kali ini dijelaskan dengan begitu detail. Severus tidak pernah lupa untuk setidaknya meninggalkan satu 'radioaktif' di kelasnya.

"Kau yang ambil bahan-bahan di gudang. Aku yang bereskan peralatan.",Harry patuh. Tidak ada reaksi lain selain segera berdiri dan menuju ruang yang dikatakan pemuda tadi. Yah.. jadi sudah tertebak apa 'radioaktif' yang diciptakan Prof. Snape kali ini?

Yap! Draco Malfoy yang dipasangkan dengan Harry Potter.

Padahal belum ada yang memanaskan satupun tabung reaksi tapi suasana kelas itu mendadak berubah mencekam. Yeah... dan panas. Dua musuh bebuyutan disatukan dalam satu tim. Setidaknya Harry memilih bersikap 'bijaksana' dengan menuruti semua kemauan remaja pirang di sampingnya. Agaknya 3 nilai B- membuatnya merasa tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dan sang pemilik iris abu pun tidak berfikir untuk kehilangan catatan rekor nilai A+ nya hanya gara-gara si kacamata bundar itu.

Well... sampai seluruh tim mengumpulkan hasil praktek masing-masing. Tidak ada percikan sama sekali. Mungkin saja severus kali ini memang tidak menaruh 'radioaktif' macam-macam. Toh... selama kedua bibir tipis remaja itu tidak saling memaki, tidak ada ledakan tabung reaksi apa-apa dalam kelas hari ini.

"Yakin tidak apa kami pergi berdua saja,Harry?",remaja berkacamata bundar itu sekali lagi mengusahakan agar cengiran yang tercetak di wajahnya berkesan lebih lebar. Mungkin dengan begitu pandangan khawatir Hermione akan menghilang.

"Tidak masalah jika kau mau ikut jalan-jalan dengan kami,harry..",meskipun keluar dengan nada tidak rela. Harry tahu maksud Ron mengatakan itu pasti baik.

Remaja yang kalah tingi beberapa senti dibandingkan Ron itu menggeleng. Lalu menarik nafas panjang sebelum mulai bicara,"Memangnya kalian tidak bosan pacaran diikuti terus?",sejoli itu sontak salah tingkah sendiri.

Harry nyaris terpingkal melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya itu. Ia melanjutkan bicara,"pergilah... aku bukan bayi kecil yang kemana-mana harus kalian jaga."

Dan akhirnya ketiganya berpisah di ujung lorong. Ron dan Hermione bergandengan tangan menuju gerbang depan, sementara Harry memilih lorong menuju taman belakang. Ada sebuah ayunan yang selalu kosong di taman itu. Yah.. maklumlah kondisinya pinggir tempat sampah. Tapi itu tempat ternyaman bagi Harry untuk memakan bekal makan siangnya.

Jauh sekali... waktu dimana ia benar-benar hanya sendiri. Tidak ada Ron apalagi Hermione. Harry punya terlalu banyak julukan yang membuatnya memiliki banyak alasan untuk dijauhi.

Langkah harry semakin dekat pada sudut itu. Sepintas ia berpapasan dengan Cedrig,Draco,Blaise,Theo dan beberapa murid andalan tim football sekolah ini. Apa Harry pernah iri? Kenyataannya tidak. Paru-parunya yang bermasalah dan membuatnya lemah dalam bidang olahraga bukan sesuatu yang ia keluhkan. Ia hanya perlu mempercepat langkahnya. Sebelum salah satu dari murid populer itu menyadari keberadaannya,dan mulai mengusiknya.

Harry memang selalu sendiri. Ia adalah anak terakhir yang dijemput ibunya pada hari perpisahan di Tknya. Ia satu-satunya anak yang tak mendapat peran pada pementasan musim panas pada tahun terakhirnya di sekolah dasar. Ia satu-satunya anak yang membawa anak gadis tetangganya-itupun setelah lily membujuk ibu anak itu dengan berbagai tart- pada pesta dansa promnitenya di Junior High School. Tapi harry tak pernah keberatan soal takdirnya. Baginya hidup itu pilihan. Dan ia memilih menjadi anak penyendiri. Duduk memakan bekal di atas ayunan dekat tong sampah. Bagi harry itu sesuatu yang sempurna. Deskripsi yang sempurna tentang seorang 'anak' yang selalu ia impikan. Mimpi yang aneh. Hening. Tapi tak layak disebut mimpi buruk.

_Anak itu selalu sendiri. Entah di sekolah atau di rumah. Dan ia tak keberatan. Bahkan saat teman-temannya menganggap ia terlalu 'ajaib' untuk diajak berteman. Satu hal ,dari segala cibiran yang dialamatkan padanya... dia hanya perduli pada satu cibiran. 'Lelaki yang harus dihindari untuk diajak berciuman'._

Dan yah.. itu yang sedang Harry khawatirkan saat ini. Salahkan Hormon remajanya yang memberontak menuntut persamaan selayaknya remaja-remaja di sekelilingnya. Sampai siang ini saja Harry sudah memergoki 3 pasangan berciuman. Ouh ya...dan salah satunya meneriaki Harry dengan kata-kata kasar dan mengacungkan jari tengah saat Harry sekedar tak sengaja mencuri pandang.

Hah... Senior High School...

Mungkin ini saat yang tepat bagi harry untuk mempertimbangkan Homeschooling.

Harry tahu membawa sepeda saat kebanyakan teman prianya membawa motor ke sekolah akan dianggap kuno. Tapi menjadi berbeda adalah pilihan harry sejak awal. Ia suka berfikir dengan cara berfikir tidak seperti paradigma pada umumnya. Saat banyak orang merasa menjadi tua adalah kutukan. Harry justru tidak sabar ingin cepat menjadi tua. Ia bisa hidup seperti kakek dan nenek dari ibunya yang sederhana. Menghabiskan waktu memainkan ukulele dan tak perlu dipusingkan dengan berbagai macam essay. Dan kalau harry tidak salah uang pensiunan-jaminan dari negara- tahun ini naik 5 persen dari tahun sebelumnya. Berita bagus.

Mungkin nanti saat berkunjung ke rumah kakek neneknya,harry akan dapat jatah jajan lebih banyak dari nenek. Biar saja kena sembur kakek. Paling disuruh membantu berkebun. Sudah biasa. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Harry memperlebar cengiran. Matahari makin menyengat. Pertanda baik kalau libur musim panas makin dekat. Mungkin sekitar seminggu atau 2 minggu lagi ia bisa mengunjungi rumah berbilik kayu itu. Rumah kakek-neneknya menyenangkan. Karna satu-satunya yang mengingatkan harry pada ayahnya disana hanya foto pernikahan ibu dan ayahnya. Tidak lebih. Disana harry merasa bahagia karena merasa yatim. Lebih menderita jika kau masih memiliki ayah namun sosoknya hanya tinggal bayang-bayang.

Kayuhan sepeda harry bertambah intensitasnya. Kelajuannya pun bertambah,berusaha menyaingi angin. Seperti melampiaskan kegelisahan. Harry selalu begini. Ia benci instabilitas emosinya. Dan ia benci pemicu ketidakstabilannya;ingatan tentang ayahnya. Harry memelankan tungkainya. Sebelah matanya tertutup,menggesek-geseknya dengan punggung tangan. Menghilangkan jejak air mata.

Fokus pandangannya terbagi. Dan...

"BRAAAK!",harry yakin ia baru saja menabrak. Tidak yakin apa. Tapi sekarang semuanya gelap.

"Kau sudah sadar?",suara cello terhenti. Remaja lelaki yang tengah memainkannya menaruh stiknya hati-hati. Menyandarkan cellonya pada dinding,dan bangkit. Bergerak mendekat. Remaja lelaki lain yang baru tersadar sontak bangkit. Kaget mengonfirmasi siapa yang ada di hadapannya sambil meringis. Memaksa kembali berbaring.

"Kau tidak perlu bangun dulu jika merasa pusing,"pergerakan remaja lelaki yang masih setengah terbaring di kasur terhenti. Ia biarkan sikutnya menumpu,baru beberapa detik ia mengaduh. Sikutnya terluka.

"Kau menabrak mobil tetanggaku",harry,si remaja yang kini kembali terbaring lemah ,mengernyit.

"Ouh great!",lalu setelah gumaman itu, ia mengumpat.

"Tidak apa. Mobilnya hanya lecet sedikit di bagian bemper. Dan mereka sudah memaafkanmu. Hanya saja berita buruknya sepedamu yang hancur..",shock. Anak lelaki itu tiba-tiba jadi bisa mengabaikan berbagai nyeri di tubuhnya. Bangkit terduduk dan memandang lelaki bersurai platina di hadapannya tak percaya.

"milikku? Hancur?",tanyanya dengan gumaman ambigu.

Yang ditanya tersenyum menenangkan-walau dalam versi harry kesannya seperti berusaha mengintimidasi- mencondongkan wajah ke arah harry,"kau harus bersyukur tidak sampai luka serius..".

Harry berhenti merengut begitu remaja yang nampak lebih tinggi darinya keluar kamar begitu saja. Meninggalkannya. Harry mencuri pandang pada sekilas keadaan kamar si remaja. Ada poster-poster film tua sepertinya yang cukup berumur. Gone with the wind,Sound of Music,dan lain-lain. Salib di atas kepala ranjang. Cermin besar seukuran badan di sebelah lemari pakaian. Juga meja belajar. Standart saja ternyata. Pangeran Hogwarts HighSchool,tidak benar-benar pangeran kehidupannya.

"Hey... kau sudah baikan? Mau tetap disana sampai ibumu menjemput atau mau keluar bersamaku?",harry bereaksi lambat. Terbiasa mengabaikan cemoohan teman-temannya yang diawali dengan sapaan 'hey'.

"Malfoy.. kau menelpon ibuku?!",ada nada protes yang tersurat cukup kentara pada resonasi bunyinya.

"iya. Kau kecelakaan di depan rumahku,luka-luka dan sepeda hancur yang tidak mungkin dipakai pulang,kurasa wajar menelpon orangtuamu..",harry menahan otot wajahnya untuk tak merengut. Yang dikatakan si pangeran malfoy ini memang masuk akal. Bukan langkah konyol untuk ditempuhnya. Tapi demi tuhan! Ibunya pasti sekarang sedang menyelesaikan berbagai pekerjaan dengan panik!

"jadi?",draco masih bersandar pada kisi-kisi pintu. Menunggu harry menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya. Harry merasa tidak begitu nyaman dengan kamar ini,jadi ia putuskan untuk bangkit.

"aku ikut..",harry memakai kaus kakinya yang dilepas draco malfoy saat membebat lukanya. Pergelangan kakinya tergores dan draco ternyata cukup cekatan pada bidang penyembuhan macam begini.

Tertatih. Harry keluar dari kamar cukup luas yang lumayan rapi.

"mau?",draco mengulurkan tangan. Bermaksud membopong harry berjalan. Tapi remaja berkawat gigi itu menggeleng pelan. Draco Cuma menambah kadar senyum mengintimidasinya.

Berjalan lebih dulu melewati harry ke arah ruangan mirip dapur. Ada suara ribut televisi,di ruang keluarga dekat dapur. Seseorang berambut hitam sedikit keriting sedang menonton telenovela disana. Cantik. Tapi dandanan menornya membuat harry waspada. Pertama ia tidak suka. Kedua,ia ingat pesta hallowen saat umurnya enam tahun dan ibunya mendandaninya dengan baju princess dan make up tebal. Ok. Harry manis sekali waktu itu. Tapi tetap saja jiwa lelakinya menjerit-jerit.

Draco berhenti di meja dapur,setelah sebelumnya menarik kursi di meja makan untuk Harry duduki.

Harry mencuri pandang ke ruang tv,"bibiku... sepupunya mom... Bibi Bellatrix..",draco memperkenalkan tanpa diminta. Harry mengengguk kikuk. Aneh rasanya,draco malfoy mengobati lukanya dan sekarang membicarakan tentang saudaranya. Dan...Ouh,ternyata pria ini bisa juga berbicara dengan nada baik-baik dengannya.

Harry mengintip apa yang draco lakukan,mengiris orange yang terlihat sangat segar. Menaruhnya di piring dan menghisapnya satu. Kemudian menyusul harry duduk di bangku lain,di sebelahnya.

"aku tidak tahu apa ini bagus untuk orang yang baru pingsan... tapi jika kau mau ambil saja..",sebenarnya jeruk itu terlihat menyegarkan. Tapi harry menggeleng,ia bisa membayangkan bulir-bulirnya menyangkut di kawat gigi. Draco memandangi harry,sekali lagi mengkonfirmasi.

Harry menarik nafas,menggeleng sekali lagi. "Tidak..terima kasih.. kau tahu kawat gigiku? Akan jadi masalah jika bulir-bulirnya menempel..",harry sedikit membuka mulutnya. Memamerkan kawat giginya. Draco mengangguk paham dan kembali memasukan jeruknya. Lalu mengambil botol minum di tengah meja menuangkannya ke gelas.

"setidaknya kau harus minum..",mata harry mengedip dua kali. Baru menerima uluran gelas itu dari tangan draco. Harry yakin sekali barusan,barusan saja.. nada yang draco lontarkan pada kalimatnya terkesan khawatir. Khawatir? Malfoy? Pada Potter?

"Shut Up,Draki! Kalian berisik sekali!",wanita akhir 20 tahunanan- mungkin-,tebak harry. Membentak mereka berdua. Draco memutar matanya jengah. Lalu muncul seringai jahil di bibirnya. Ia memberi isyarat agar harry mengikutinya.

Ia menaruh potongan orange di mulut. Lalu berjalan berjinjit mendekati bibinya. Semakin dekat dan tiba-tiba menjebak bibinya diantar tubuhnya dan sofa. Berlagak seakan ingin menciumnya. Bibinya yang panik. Berteriak-teriak dan mencoba berontak. Berusaha memukul kepala draco dengan remot tv. Tapi draco berhasil berkelit.

"Draco! Kau menghalangiku! Idiot! Menyingkir! Adegan kissingnya tak akan diulang dua kali! Bodoh!",bibinya berteriak-teriak. Harry terkikik kecil di kisi pintu pembatas ruangan itu dengan dapur. Tapi tawa kecilnya berhenti saat melihat adegan di televisi. Sepasang sejoli tengah menikmati sebuah ciuman yang sangat dalam. Membuat harry menelan ludah di kerongkongannya lebih dalam.

"Hahhahaha...",draco sudah melepas bibinya yang mendengus dan merutuk tidak karuan sekarang. Mendekati harry,"bagaimana? Aku memang rajanya jahil kan?",senyumnya bangga. Harry memutar bola mata. Sebagai salah satu korban kejahilannya. Harry merasa bukan sesuatu yang tepat untuk memuji malfoy muda itu.

"uhmm.. disini membosankan.. Let's go out?",ajak draco,ia menarik tangan harry dan menaruhnya di pundak. "jangan protes dan sok kuat... kakimu sakit,akui saja..",imajinasi harry saja,atau suara draco memang terdengar sangat riang?

"Kau menonton pertandingan kami tahun kemarin?",harry mengangguk di sebelah draco. Nafas pemuda berambut platina itu menambah kadar pendiam harry. Rasanya tidak nyaman.

Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan di taman belakang rumah draco yang cukup luas. Walau rumah draco nampak sederhana di dalam. Tetap saja keluarga malfoy punya cara sendiri memperlihatkan kemewahan. Kolam renang dan gazzebo. Juga rumah kaca di ujung taman. Kata draco tempat Narcissa,nama ibu pemuda malfoy ini, merawat bunga-bunga anggrek tropis kesayangannya.

"Aku heran denganmu..",tiba-tiba draco menggumam. "aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama seorang gadis pun... jika tidak bersama 2 temanmu itu,kau pasti membaca buku di perpustakaan,atau menghabiskan makan siang di pinggir tempat sampah? Apa kau tidak tertarik untuk kencan? Padahal ada beberapa gadis di kelas yang menganggap mu lumayan manis...",harry sedikit terlonjak kaget. Benarkan?

"really?",lalu harry tertawa lemah,tawa satire lebih tepatnya. "Ah.. dan sedikit informsi,yakinkau tidak pernah melihatku bersama seorang gadis? Padahal Hermione selalu mengomeliku setiap hari?",Draco memandang pemuda di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum tipis untuk sebuah kalimat panjang yang muncul dari bibir pria itu. Biasanya ia harus menjahilinya dulu baru bisa mendengar suara itu keluar,menampakan dirinya dan menghibur telinga sang Malfoy muda.

"uhmm.. kau..ekhem..",draco menahan kata-katanya. Ia ingin mengatakan bahwa harry memiliki helai-helai rambut coklat kehitaman yang nampak serasi dengan mata emerald dan kulit putihnya-meskipun rambut itu nampak lumayan berantakan. Ok,tapi mengingat posisi mereka saat ini. Itu bukan sesuatu yang nyaman dibicarakan diantara dua remaja LAKI-LAKI.

"well..uhmm..yeah..you know..?!",harry merasa remaja di sampingnya bukan draco,setidaknya dalam pola pikir tentang sosok ini di kepalanya.

"yah...kau tahu,seorang draco malfoy ternyata suka menguping pembicaraan gadis-gadis juga?",tawa lepas harry kontras dengan tampang draco yang seperti baru saja mendapat permen karet sebagai kado natalnya. Hadiah yang sama sekali tidak seksi.

Setelah resonasi tawanya mereda. Harry buru-buru memasang tampang menyesal. _Bodoh..._

"sorry.. aku berlebihan..",kemudian remaja berambut acak-acakan itu berdehem. Membersihkan suaranya dari kecemasan yang membuatnya ketakutan merusak suasana.

Draco menarik dua ujung bibirnya,membentuk selengkung senyum. "Kau baik. Terlalu baik sudah kuduga..",giliran draco yang tertawa lepas.

"Pantas kau tak pernah mendapat pacar... kau tipikal yang cocok untuk dijadikan suami bukan pacar..",harry mengernyit. Memang berbeda ya? Pikirnya.

Dan draco terpingkal lagi menemukan pertanyaan itu bergulir di kernyitan harry.

"Duduk disana?",ada dua ayunan di samping gazzebo. Tempat itu yang draco tunjuk. Melangkah perlahan,berusaha membuat harry tidak terlalu kesulitan mengikuti frekuensi tungkainya melangkah.

"maksudmu apa dengan cocok dijadikan suami tapi tidak pacar?",harry langsung melontar pertanyaan begitu draco selesai mendudukannya di ayunan tanpa menunggu si pirang sampai di ayunan sebelahnya.

Draco mengabaikan persoalan yang harry lempar untuk jadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Lebih memilih memastikan posisi duduknya di atas ayunan nyaman terlebih dahulu,baru membuka suara.

"Pacar itu untuk bersenang-senang harry...",ungkap draco tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

_Lalu maksudmu aku tidak menyenangkan begitu?_

Draco menahan diri untuk tidak terpingkal saat kemilau emerald harry berusaha mengintimidasinya. Ia tahu apa yang pria ini risaukan,"kau menyenangkan...",pernyataan kedua draco membuat impuls otak harry tak bisa menemukan keterkaitan. _Lantas? Apa masalahku? Dan apa sekarang Draco Malfoy bisa membaca pikiran?_

Draco menghela nafas, membaca pikiran harry yang mudah sekali tertebak dari air mukanya . Sangat menyenangkan. "Kau tahu.. kau selalu merasa tidak pantas,padahal kau pantas. Merasa kesepian saat semua orang padahal ingin memberimu perhatian. Mengabaikan cemoohan tapi membawanya pulang untuk tenggelam dalam keterpurukan.",harry mendiamkan kalimat draco. Membiarkan lelaki yang belum sepenuhnya dewasa itu mengguruinya.

Entahlah. Kali ini harry merasa tak keberatan.

"Aku tidak sepertimu draco... ",kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa proses mengolah data dari otak harry."Kau pangeran dari keluarga Malfoy.. Kau cerdas dalam segala bidang dan pandai berteman. Meskipun sedikit menyebalkan,tapi menyebalkanmu masih cukup waras untuk diterima..",giliran draco yang terdiam. Dan diam itu mencipta hening yang memerangkap.

"Aku pernah 12 kali pacaran..',tiba-tiba draco berucap. Kakinya naik turun membuat sedikit badannya melambung terbawa ayunan. Tapi pelan saja.

"...',harry merasa tugasnya kali ini hanya mendengarkan.

"gadis-gadis itu datang dengan sendirinya.. aku bisa putus dengan dua gadis dalam sebulan,berciuman lalu kembali berbaikan. Teman-teman ku juga sama saja..",harry tahu yang dibicarakan draco adalah anggota tim footballnya. Apa itu termasuk cedrig? Kalimat itu yang langsung terlintas di benaknya.

"Kecuali Cedrig..",harry tersentak kecil. Memandang draco dengan mata yang lumayan membulat. Anak ini.. sedari tadi ia mudah sekali mendengar isi kepalanya? Harry mulai bergidik,beringsut menjauh sedikit.

Draco melirik harry,Harry buru-buru berbalik. Risih, emeraldnya ia biarkan bertumbuk tanah,"rasa bibir mereka terkadang manis,terkadang biasa saja.. aku lebih suka jika melakukannya sehabis minum...",harry menelan ludah. Sudah ia katakan salahkan hormonnya! Mengapa ia jadi membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

Dan kenapa kepalanya tidak imajinatif sekali. Karna yang dibicarakan bibir bukan berarti yang harus ia fantasikan adalah wajah hanya dengan bibir?

"How about you harry?".

"what?!",harry bertanya dengan lagak galak.

"kiss?",mata mereka bertemu. Menumpuk kilau kehijauan dengan iris abu yang nampak cemerlang. Harry yang terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandang. Dan draco menydari semburat merah itu.

"Oh My God! You are never been kiss?",Ok,Harry James Potter mati sudah. Habislah dia... Malfoy akan punya bahan ejekan baru di sekolah besok.

"uhmm..",harrry memutar otot lehernya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan keberadaan draco.

"Hey..",harry merasa sesuatu yang kasar mengenai pipinya. Ternyata draco yang mencoleki pipinya menggunakan ranting. "Isssh.. kau pungut dimana itu?",harry memandang jijik ranting yang sedikit tertutup lumpur itu.

Draco terkekeh. Satu yang menjadi catatan harry,Draco memang layak menyandang gelar pangeran Malfoy. Ia mempesona. Terlebih saat matahari bersinar menjadi latar saat ia tertawa. Rambut platinanya yang sedikit diacak-acak angin siang.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan... kau tahu,jika kita mencium seorang gadis. Gadis itu akan membuatmu terikat... dan itu menyebalkan..Seakan-akan kau adalah ayah keduanya..",ah.. ya.. pria ini benar-benar pangeran malfoy yang ia kenal. Dasar playboy...

"Tapi sepertinya itu masalah besar... maksudku... memiliki bibir yang masih virgin..",harry menundukan lagi kepalanya. Memaku tanah iris emeraldnya,menemukan ranting lain yang menarik perhatiannya. Ingin mengambil,tapi kakinya terasa sakit untuk berdiri.

"Ini...",setongkat ranting tiba-tiba tergenggam di tangannya. Draco yang memaksakan tangan harry untuk menggenggamnya. Harry menaikan wajahnya dari ketertundukan. Tidak sadar bahwa wajah draco berada di dekat bahunya saat ia menunduk barusan. Alhasil..kedua iris beda warna itu kini bertatapan dengan sangat dekat.

Draco berdehem tanpa menjauhkan wajahnya,'lalu mengapa kau tidak mencari seorang gadis untuk kau cium?",harry mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menyimpul senyum meremehkan,lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagimu mudah...", harry menengadahkan wajahnya ke angkasa. "Kau tampan,cerdas,anggota utama tim football dan tidak memakai kawat gigi..". draco mengernyit.

"apa masalahnya dengan memakai kawat gigi?",harry mendengus frustasi,draco ini polos atau bodoh?! Sudah jelas itu menyebalkan.

"yeah.. kau tahu.. itu akan membuat lidahmu sakit jika berusaha mencium lebih dalam.. dan lagipula gadis yang kusukai baru saja putus dengan pacarnya yang sangat sempurna... mana mungkin aku menyainginya..",Draco menangkap ranting yang tadinya tengah dimainkan harry di udara.

"Aku tidak tahu.",ucapnya tiba-tiba dengan wajah terlalu serius menurut harry. Membuat gugup.

"apa yang kau tidak tahu?".

"Jika menciummu—",draco menghentikan kata-katanya. Matanya sedikit membulat,sadar baru saja salah bicara.

Harry memiringkan kepalanya bingung,"jika menciumku apa?",draco tidak menjawab dan kembali memandang harry tepat pada iris emeraldnya.

Harry terdiam,lebih menanti gerakan yang draco mulai tuntas. Jemari-jemari tangan kanan draco yang menyentuh dagunya,tidak mencengkram. Tapi juga tak membiarkannya lepas. Memperkecil jarak,hingga akhirnya harry merasakan. Sentuhan lembut. Friksi kulit kenyal bibir tipis draco pada bibirnya. Harry tidak tahu cara membalas undangan draco,tapi ia membuka kecil mulutnya. Memiringkan kepalanya,menyamankan pergerakan.

Harry bisa merasakannya,lidah draco yang masuk menerobos pertahan bibirnya. Adegan itu hanya bertahan tidak lebih dari 1 menit. Harry melepas tautannya.

Nafas mereka tak terengah-engah, keduanya bertatapan bingung. Merasa pusing dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"rasamu..",harry bergumam. "mirip orange..",sekali lagi mata keduanya bertemu. Tapi kali ini buru-buru koneksi itu diputus harry.

Ia bangkit perlahan,memaksakan diri berjalan. Kembali menuju rumah draco. Draco tidak memanggil. Ia hanya menyusul langkah harry perlahan. Menjaga jarak. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan mendecih kecil. Apa yang barusan ia lakukan? Draco bertanya-tanya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menyamai laju tungkai harry,"Potter..",panggilnya.

Harry tetap meneruskan langkah,"Hey... kau marah?",tersusul langkah lelaki yang lebih pendek dari draco beberapa senti itu. Si remaja berkawat gigi menggeleng.

Draco mengacak rambutnya,entah kenapa pandangannya langsung kembali tertuju pada bibir itu."Harry.. Kau tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun kan?",wajah harry terangkat. Memandnag draco kaget. Bukan sesuatu seperti yang ia ekspektasikan akan draco katakan. Ia mengharapkan permintaan maaf saat barusan saja draco merebut ciuman pertamanya.

Baik ia memang tidak menolak. Tapi darco yang memulai. Berarti ia yang salah.

"Tidak..",akhirnya menggeleng. Baiklah,bukan sepenuhnya salah remaja di depannya.

"Draki!",teriakan melengking. _Cih... Bibi Bellatrix..._

"What?!",jawabnya galak.

"Ibu anak itu sudha menjemput!",ucapnya sambil berlalu.

"Dia bukan 'anak itu'! namanya Harry Potter!",sebuah tangan menepuk draco.

"tidak apa... bye...Ah,dan untuk kejadian hari ini,anggap saja kau sedang sial..",ucap harry sambil kembali tertatih berjalan. Meninggalkan draco terpaku sendirian.

"Harry.. yakin tidak apa kami tinggal sendiri lagi?",Hermione sudah sedari tadi pagi memasang tampang bersalah pada harry. Bayangkan kaki kawannya itu masih cedera gara-gara kecelakaan kemarin. Dan ia harus meninggalkan harry untuk mencari data untuk tugas kelompok bersama Ron.

"it's ok..'mione..",harry menambah kadar cengirannya seperti kemarin. Dan hermione lagi-lagi luluh dengan cengiran itu.

"baiklah,tapi jika ada sesuatu hubungi kami,ok? Kau dijemput aunt lily kan? Ia datang cepat kan?",harry mengangguk untuk semua pertanyaan hermione. Praktis sekali orang ini.

"kau yakin?",giliran Ron sekarang yang mulai kembali senewen. Terlebih dari kemarin harry tak bisa dihubungi. Jangan salahkan dia,salah kan Tuan Muda Malfoy yang membuat pikirannya sangat lelah dan langsung terjatuh tertidur begitu sampai kasur.

Dan mereka kembali berpisah di ujung lorong. Harry kembali menuju tempat kesukaannya. Taman belakang. Tapi harry ini sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya. Karna tim Football sekolah mereka mengadakan pertandingan basket dadakan.

Dan yah.. ada draco disana. Harry baru akan berbalik,ketika logikanya menghentikan langkahnya. Untuk apa ia menghindar? Yang kemarin itu bukan apa-apa kan? Kenapa harus berdampak padanya?

"Hey... Harry mau makan bekal di sini hari ini?",Goyle dan Crabe. Harry tak perdulikan keduanya. Pandangannya memaku tanah seperti biasa,sampai gegap gempita menarik refleksnya untuk menengadah. Menemukan iris abu-abu tengah menatapnya setelah barusan saja melakukan slamdunk.

Tapi wajah pucat itu buru-buru berpaling. Harry juga,berpaling. Tidak apa-apa. Yang kemarin hanya draco yang sedang bernasib sial. Dan harry yang kehabisan keberuntungan.

Tidak apa-apa..

Harry membuka bekalnya. Menatap kotak makan siang itu sambil mendecih kecil. Kenapa dengannya? Kenapa ia meminta ibunya memotong kan jeruk sebagaimana draco memotonganya kemarin?

Ia menatap ke tengah lapangan. Draco mengenyahakan semua tentangnya dengan mudah kenapa ia tidak?

"Terserah..",harry mengabaikan sadnwich tunanya. Lebih memilih menghisap orange yang menjadi pencuci mulutnya hari ini. _Tidak apa-apa..._

_uhmm...The End?_

akhirnya saya bisa bikin oneshoot...XD*walaupun ga meyakinkan tamatnya*...

ini permintaan maaf saya pada mereka yang membaca 'firework'... terlebih yang mendukung saya melalui review.. Saya belum berminat untuk mengedit ulang ff yang sudah di-publish,hhe. saya sangat mengapresiasi kritik dan saran serta permintaan apdet kilatnya dari: ayashaa,Iztha Dark Neko,Chalttermore3-23,AntChaerin,astia aoi,NNC,BaekRen,paradisaea Rubra,madame bella lupin... dan yah.. saya berharap fic kedua saya di fandom dan ffn ini jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya..:)

thanks...

so? Review?

_With love,eReLRa_


End file.
